


Playing For Keeps

by kryptonarry



Series: playing for keeps [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry hate each other, so naturally the have sex with each other to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1Dfanfics.

“This was such a bad idea,” Niall groaned, accepting the beer Louis was handing him anyway.  “If I’d known whose house this was, I wouldn’t have agreed.”

Louis just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist, fingers hooking into the younger boy’s belt loops. “You love a good party though,” he replied, taking a pull from the beer bottle in his other hand. “Who gives a fuck if it’s Harry Styles’ house?”

Niall was just glad the music was too loud for anyone to hear what Louis had said, because it surely would have started a fight.  Niall had agreed to come to a party with Louis and Liam because all they’d told him was their rival school, Oak Crest, was celebrating their huge win over their school, O’Leary.

“I give a fuck,” Niall growled, taking a long drink from his own beer. It was warm and flat, but it was alcoholic so he’d drink it either way. He needed a good buzz going for the inevitable meeting with Harry.

Some friends he had, Niall thought. They knew how he felt about Harry, they also knew about angry he was that they’d lost their districts game against them. Oak Crest would be going on to State; O’Leary was out after a previously undefeated soccer season.

-x-

An hour into the party, Louis and Liam had wandered off, probably to find an empty room. Niall had been hanging out awkwardly in the living room, bobbing his head to the music and trying his best to avoid Harry, which was actually really hard considering it was his party. Though, he’d only seen him once, and that was only from behind, so far so good.

Then he realized he needed another beer and that’s when it all went wrong.

As he made his way into the kitchen, a blonde girl slid in front of him, blocking the doorway to the kitchen. She was quite small, but looked quite menacing with a glare across her face. “Aren’t you Niall Horan?” she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Uh, yeah?” he replied, voice rising slightly at the end to make it sound like a question. He’d only had three beers, he was sure he still knew who he was at this point.

“You shouldn’t be here,” the girl stated, glaring harder at him. Niall frowned at her, he figured he should know who she was, since she seemed to own the place, but he couldn’t place her.

“Hey, Perrie do you-shit,” came a male voice from behind Niall. He knew that voice anywhere. “You’re not welcome in this house,” Harry Styles said to the back of Niall’s head.

“And why not?” asked Niall as he turned to face the other boy, suddenly furious. “I’m not the one who left without a word,” he added through clenched teeth. And maybe he was more drunk than he had previously realized, he could feel the anger rising in him. Hurt words ready to spill out all over the floor, threatening to flood the room.

Harry narrowed his gaze at Niall, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not the one who was being a dick and wouldn’t speak to me, I tried to tell you. You were ignoring me.”

“Fuck you,” Niall replied, his voice was louder than he meant and he could feel the whole living room staring at them now. He was also aware that someone had turned the music down. “You started that shit.”

“It was three years ago,” was Harry’s come back. “You didn’t like Melissa, what was I supposed to do?”

Niall clenched his fist around the bottle in his hand; he didn’t know what to say now. It was true, the girl Harry was dating their freshman year was a total bitch to him, and it was also true that Harry chose her over him.

“Hey, guys, look why don’t you take this somewhere else?” Zayn asked from somewhere behind Niall, having appeared in the entry to the kitchen too.

“You were supposed to choose me,” Niall answered, ignoring Zayn. “When your friend tells you they might have feelings for you, you don’t get a girlfriend just to ignore your own feelings. I know you liked me too.”

He knew he’d regret admitting that to the entire party later, but he couldn’t control his mouth anymore.

Harry paled and stayed quiet for a long time before he grabbed Niall’s wrist, dragging him through the living room. “Fuck you,” he said as they walked. “Fuck you, Niall. My parents wanted me to transfer schools because my grades were shit at O’Leary. You weren’t speaking to me, but I tried.”

Niall was only vaguely aware that Harry had not dragged him outside, but rather upstairs.

“I tried to tell you for weeks that summer that I’d be moving,” the younger boy was crying now “that I’d dumped Melissa, but you never returned my calls or my texts.”

“Why are you crying?” Niall asked dumbly, shutting Harry’s bedroom door behind them. And why was it so fucking dark in there.

“Because you’re an idiot,” replied the younger boy. “You’re an idiot” he repeated, shoving Niall up against his bedroom door, “and I think I’m in love with, but I hate you, I fucking hate you.”

And then Harry was kissing him. He was kissing him hard, angry. Their teeth banged against each other and Niall banged his elbow on the wall, but they just kept kissing and Niall couldn’t believe this was happening right now. There were angry tears on Harry’s cheeks still and Niall could feel their dampness against his own cheeks.

“I hate you too,” Niall growled, fisting Harry’s shirt in his hands, balling up the front of it and shaking him just a little. “I hate you, you little prick.”

“Hate you too,” Harry agreed, biting on Niall’s neck, sucking hard. It made Niall even angrier having Harry marking him like that, claiming him as his own.

“Don’t fucking do that,” said Niall as he shoved Harry away from. Harry glared and shoved Niall in return, causing him to hit his head on Harry’s door. “You little prick, that hurt,” Niall told him, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh stop whining,” is all Harry replied before he started kissing Niall again. “You’re so annoying, you whine all the time. I see that’s never changed,” he added, leading them backwards toward his bed. Harry fell back onto, pulling Niall down with him.

Niall really couldn’t believe this was happening. They were supposed to be fighting; this was very clearly not fighting. It was something entirely different. Or maybe they were just fighting in a different way, letting out the years of tension they let build up between them. They’d given up on each other, but neither was willing to give up now, not when some kind of prize was still left to claim. Some part in themselves that was still reserved for the other.

And then Harry’s nimble fingers were working his t-shirt off, pulling it over his head. He tossed the shirt into a dark corner then wiggled further up his bed to rest against the pillows. Before he was comfortable, he pulled his own shirt off, tossing it too across the room. Niall kicked his Supras off, and then shucked his jeans and boxers before joining Harry back on his bed. He ran his hand across Harry’s abs, taking in his seemingly endless torso. Niall leaned forward, sucking a bruise onto the younger’s hip as he undid Harry’s belt, followed by the fly of jeans.

After a short struggle, Harry managed to wiggle out of skin tight jeans. He hadn’t been wearing shoes, so his jeans slipped effortlessly over his feet where he kicked them off to the side of his bed. Underneath, he wasn’t wearing anything and Niall wasn’t the least bit surprised.

“Here, here,” Harry hurriedly shoved a bottle of lube into Niall’s left hand; his right was occupied with Harry’s hair. His fingers were tangled in Harry’s curls, tugging as he sucked bruises into the younger’s collarbone.

“Yeah, alright,” Niall agreed easily, clutching the bottle. He’d never admit that his hand was shaking or that he only vaguely knew what he was doing. He didn’t want to give Harry any ammo that he’d be able to use against him later.

Niall sat up, kneeling between Harry’s legs. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his left hand before circling Harry’s hole with this index finger. His hand was still shaking slightly as he pressed in. Niall had only messed around with another boy one other time, and it had never gone this far. He was thankful that they’d never turned any lights because he was sure he was a very nice shade of red at this point.

It was Harry’s moan that drew Niall’s focus back to what he was doing. “Hurry up,” Harry urged, already working himself on the one finger.

“You’re such a slut,” Niall told him, sliding in a second finger with relative ease.

“Fuck you,” the younger replied in a breathy tone. “I just know what I like and how to get it.”

Niall shook his head and bit his lip, trying to focusing on what he was doing, rather than imagining Harry doing this with other boys. The gnawing feeling in his gut was almost overwhelming.

“Just shut the fuck up, yeah?” said the blonde finally, scissoring his fingers, working the younger boy open.

“Why don’t you make me?” Harry teased, smirking up at Niall in the darkness, wrapping his arms around his shoulder to pull him down close so that he could kiss him.

This kiss was more heated and less angry then the previous one. Niall finally met some resistance as he pressed a third finger into Harry’s hole. The action caused Harry to break the kiss before he moaned rather loudly.

“Mm, I’m ready, I’m ready,” he pleaded; kissing along Niall’s chin and jaw. “C’mon, fuck me.”

“Okay, okay,” Niall agreed, gently removed his fingers and pulled out of Harry’s embrace. He applied lube to his cock soppily, surely spilling on Harry’s bedspread.

Harry spread his legs for Niall, hands holding the back of his thighs, knees pressed against his chest.  “C’mon,” he urged, biting his lip.

Niall swallowed hard, trying not to let his nervousness show.  “Okay,” he said again, holding his cock in his left hand, gripping it at the base. His right hand he placed on Harry’s knee, gripping tightly as he began to slide in.  

The blonde groaned and closed his eyes as the tight heat slowly engulfed his cock. “Fuck,” he gasped. “You’re fucking tight,” he groaned, pressing in just a little further.

“Not such a slut now,” Harry gasped out, wrapping his arms back around Niall’s neck. He pulled the other boy down against him, mouthing as his shoulder.

Niall opened his eyes again, locking eyes with Harry the best that he could in the dark.  “No, suppose not,” he agreed, kissing Harry’s cheek as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, just as slow.

Harry moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Niall’s thrusts. The blonde braced his arms above Harry’s head, fingers gripping into the duvet as he rolled his hips just a little faster, finding a good rhythm.

“Niall,” Harry moaned, dragging his fingernails up his back, leaving angry red marks in his wake. “Niall, fuck,” he moaned, arching his back off the mattress as Niall’s cock pressed just right into Harry’s prostate.

“Harry,” Niall moaned back before biting Harry’s shoulder, causing the brunette to cry out.

“Touch me, please, fuck,” the younger pleaded, fingernails digging into Niall’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall panted, bracing himself on one elbow before reaching between them to grip Harry’s leaking cock. The light sheen of sweat allowed Niall’s hand to stroke easily, though it was hard to keep his hips moving just right. “Fuck, you’ll have to do it yourself,” he groaned, resting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry whined in protest but batted Niall’s hand away from his cock anyway. With Harry occupied, Niall went back to his original position, hands braced next to Harry’s head, and found his rhythm again. Steadily, he fucked into Harry, moaning along with him.

“So, so close,” Niall warned, kissing Harry’s chin then his lips. He rolled his hips harder, faster into the other boy causing the headboard to knock against the wall. They were lucky there was still a party raging on the ground floor.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck,” he gasped, arching his back off the mattress again. “Fuck, fuck,” he repeated, coming across their chests and stomachs, his muscles clenching against Niall’s cock.

“Shit, fuck,” he cursed, giving one last thrust before coming into Harry’s body. 

They stayed pressed together for a moment, panting against each other’s skin. Niall pulled out gently and flopped down unceremoniously next to Harry, flinging one arm out across the pillows, the other he let hang off the edge of the bed. Harry rolled over on his side, resting his head against Niall’s shoulder with this own arm stretched out across his stomach.

“That was fantastic,” Harry said after they’d laid in silence for a while. “But I still hate you.”

Niall just laughed and held Harry against his side. “Still hate you too, Styles.”


End file.
